Sigo esperándote
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años desde que Ed no vuelvió a casa, y Winry sigue recordándolo cada día, para evitar que quede en el vacío...pero una visita inesperada hará que Winry por fin abra los ojos,y vuelva a recordarlo.
1. Sigo esperándote

Hace tiempo que me apetecía hacer un fanfic sobre Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell, de FMA.

Espero que os guste, y, como siempre,

disfrutarlo.

* * *

**SIGO ESPERÁNDOTE**

**"La paciencia es un ejercicio de amor, fe y humildad que hace crecer a las personas"**

****[Winry Pov]

Era tarde el día en el que me maldijeron. No fue una maldición en concreto, pero yo me sentía así. Maldecida. Maldecida por él, por la fatídica noticia, por estar sola, o, mejor dicho, por haberme dejado sola.

Era noviembre, el frío calaba en mis huesos a través de mi suéter, y la última hoja cayó al suelo junto a las otras, señal de que el otoño terminaba y empezaba invierno. Yo estaba feliz. Feliz porque me prometiste volver por Navidad. ¿Qué ilusa, no?

Un soldado de Central vino a picarme a la puerta el día en que me enteré de todo. Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer, y eso que ya habían pasado tres años. Me explicó lo sucedido lentamente y con cautela, eligiendo las palabras exactas para no hacerme el más mínimo daño. Que equivocado estaba el soldado. Sus palabras me llegaron directas al corazón, como si de una flecha afilada se tratara. Asentí, le di las gracias y se marchó. Un segundo después de que la puerta hubiera sido cerrada, me precipité al suelo sollozando como una tonta, mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caerme, anunciando que no cederían durante meses.

Aún recuerdo tu sonrisa. Esa magnífica sonrisa que me dedicabas cada vez que te girabas para marcharte y dejarme nuevamente sola, a tu espera. Pero no me importaba, no sentía rencor hacia ti. Sé que era lo correcto, que no podía hacerle nada, y que eran tus decisiones. Al fin y al cabo, siempre que te proponías algo lo conseguías. Pero esa tarde de invierno, te saltaste la única condición que te daba antes de irte: que volvieras.

Pero esa tarde no lo hiciste. Ni siquiera te despediste de mí.

Aún recuerdo tu pelo dorado volar en el sentido del viento. Me encantaba verte sin trenza, con el pelo suelto volando libremente, mientras nos pasábamos horas y horas estirados en la hierba hablando, riendo y leyendo los miles de libros que encontrábamos por la biblioteca. ¡Cómo adoraba esos días de verano!

Pero hoy era todo diferente. Ni una pizca de felicidad notaba en mi ser. Solo amargura y tristeza. Tristeza por ti, por abandonarme. ¿Dónde estaban las palabras que me decías cada vez que te marchabas? Quedaban en el aire y, sí, se las llevó el viento, bien lejos.

Pero aun así, aquí estoy yo. Sentada en el porche de nuestra casa, ahora solo mía, recordándote. Cada día que me levanto intento recordarte. Recordar tu rostro, tus gestos, tu ropa, tu olor, tus sentimientos, incluso suspirar tu nombre cada vez que por la mañana me toca el primer rayo de luz del sol. Me recuerda a ti. El sol, tan fuerte, lleno de luz, calor, alegría, fuerza, del color de tus ojos y de tu pelo dorado…No quiero olvidarte, por mucho que pase el tiempo. Siempre quiero que estés en mi corazón, esa es mi manera de no dejarte ir de mí.

Al fin y al cabo, es bueno recordarte, y más, cuando han pasado tres años desde tu desaparición.

Pero aquí sigo yo. Esperándote, manteniendo las esperanzas de que algún día cruces el sendero de pequeñas piedras que lleva a nuestra casa, y atravesar la puerta, sonriéndome.

Por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, te sigo queriendo, Edward.

* * *

Pienso terminarlo, ya que presiento que le falta algo (soooorpresa ;D)

Demasiado cortito, ¿No? Es que no tenía tiempo para subir más. ¡Sorry! El segundo cap será más extendido.

Tener paciencia,

gracias por leer y,

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Tu llegada

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Disfruten del final de esta pequeña historia (demasiado corta, pero no he tenido tiempo xD)

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

**TU LLEGADA **

Era tarde. El cielo estaba teñido de un color rojizo, mientras, a lo lejos, se veía el imponente sol alejándose entre las colinas. Me sequé las lágrimas. Aunque hoy fuera un día triste, tú me enseñaste a no perder la fe. Justo cuando falta unos segundos para que el Sol se ponga del todo, y la luna salga con su manto negro cubriendo el cielo, avisto la sombra de una persona, pero al ser de noche no la consigo distinguir bien. Se acerca más a la luz de la ventana, pero aún así está lo suficientemente lejos como para no distinguir sus rasgos. Decido hablarle primero.

-Hola… ¿Desea algo? –le pregunté con una voz quebrada, por los minutos anteriores.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir, secamente.

-Y bien…-le insto a continuar, enarcando la ceja. Me acerco un poco más para verle. Aunque su rostro esté encapuchado, se ve a un hombre bien plantado, bastante alto y elegante. En su mano izquierda lleva un maletín, en el que por la forma en que lo llevaba, debería pesar bastante. El hombre sube la mirada, y, sin pensarlo, nos cruzamos la mirada.

Me quedo anonadada, preguntándome de que me suena esa mirada dorada tan familiar. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y me llevo la mano a la boca. ¿Puede ser que…sea él?

Unas cuantas lágrimas amenazan con salirse de mis ojos. De repente, se levanta la capucha hasta poder distinguir su rostro. Un rostro más varonil, sin rasgos infantiles, con su mirada dorada única en el mundo, su peculiar sonrisa con una pizca de sorna adornando sus rasgos bien marcados, y su pelo dorado recogido en una coleta. Yo me dejo caer al suelo del estupor, sin retirar la mano de la boca, mientras las lágrimas recorren mis blancas mejillas.

-Verá, hace tiempo que no vengo por estos parajes, ¿Le importaría dejarme pasar la noche en su casa? –me dice sonriéndome. Ni en los momentos más nostálgicos puede dejar de bromear.

Me levanto sin esfuerzo, aunque sujetándome con la barandilla del porche, y, acto seguido, me tiro encima de él, llorando de felicidad. Nos tumbamos en el verde césped, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, como cuando vinieron de recuperar el cuerpo de Al, pero esta vez el momento es más especial. No puedo parar de sollozar de la alegría.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Ya estoy en casa. –me susurra él en la oreja, mientras me acaricia el pelo.

Y en estos momentos, siento como toda la tristeza y amargura que contenía desde hace tres años salga fuera de mi interior, y la felicidad entra de nuevo en mi corazón, como un rayo de luz del Sol.

-Te quiero.-le susurro, ante las últimas lágrimas salinas proceder de mis ojos.

-Yo más.-me contesta él, con las mejillas rojas. ¡Nunca cambiaría! En temas de amor siempre fue tímido. Una pequeña risa se me escapa de entre mi boca al recordar eso, y, tímidamente, me besas en los labios. Un beso cálido, deseoso de esperar tres años tu llegada...Pero todo eso se desvanece con un recuerdo lejano al abrir los ojos y verte sonriéndome otra vez, aquí, conmigo.

Porque cuando amas de verdad, no importa el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni la espera. Solamente importa la persona que amas.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Y bien? Sí. Lo sé. Demasiado corta.

Pero no he tenido casi tiempo, y quería terminarla.

No olviden de comentar esta pequeña historia (si quieren xD)

Gracias por leer,y, como siempre,

¡Nos leemos! ;3


End file.
